This invention relates generally to systems and methods for conducting electronic commerce and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for electronically creating a customized catalog.
The recent development of the Internet has caused many retailers and suppliers to enter the electronic-business forum and offer their products for sale via the Internet. In order to facilitate the sale of their products via the Internet, these retailers and supplies typically provide online catalogs which identify and describe their products. The method for searching for products within these electronically stored catalogs is, however, different than the methods that are traditionally used when searching for products listed in a printed catalog. In this regard, search engines have been the most common means employed for searching electronic catalogs. However, retailers and suppliers have struggled to develop search engines that are easy to use and that also provide accurate and useful results on a substantially real-time basis. In fact, currently known search engines are often times frustrating to use and provide less than optimal results.
To initiate the searching process, many search engines allow users to enter keywords. Typically, these search engines process the keywords that are entered by the user and, in response, conduct input/output (“I/O”) function calls at a server computer to obtain the search results. While the keyword search methodology is effective for searching product catalogs with small inventories, conducting searches using I/O function calls is time consuming and less efficient for retailers and suppliers that offer many different products.
Additionally, many retailers and suppliers offer multiple products that include identical or virtually identical product names or descriptions. Thus, when a keyword search is conducted, the search is likely to generate a large list of products that match the entered keywords. This requires that the results of the search be carefully reviewed by the party conducting the search, or that the search be re-executed with keywords that are aimed at producing a narrower set of search results. Therefore, the keyword search methodology is seen to have limited use in that it is most effective when performing searches within product catalogs that have products that have easily distinguishable descriptive attributes. Unfortunately, most electronic product catalogs are voluminous and have numerous products with the same or similar attributes.
A known alternative to search techniques that utilize I/O function calls when conducting searches is to provide a lookup module that stores substantially all of the search database in the local memory of a computer. This type of search, however, is limited to word processing applications where users have the option of employing a dictionary look-up function or a thesaurus look-up function. While these search techniques enable a search to be conducted in a relatively fast time frame, as a result of storing part of the search database in the local memory, these search techniques have not been employed to search product catalogs which are presently too large to be stored in local memory when compared to electronic dictionaries and thesauruses.
From the foregoing, it is seen that a need remains for an improved system and method for conducting online searches of product catalogs. In particular, a need exists for a system and method for conducting online searches of large product catalogs that is easy to use and that also provides accurate and useful results on a timely basis.